happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gloria
Gloria is a female emperor penguin from the Happy Feet franchise and is known as one of the best females singers. She is the daughter of Maurice and Michelle, the mate of Mumble, and the mother of Erik. She was treated similarly to how Norma Jean was, as all of the males wanted to mate with her. Her heart song is "Boogie Wonderland" by Earth, Wind, and Fire. Appearance When Baby As a chick, she was not much distinguished from the other chicks in Emperor-Land. She was a light grey, fuzzy, with brown eyes, and a dark grey patch on her chest. When Grown Up Gloria has a white underside with a yellow patch on her chest, like other female Emperor Penguins. The feathers on her head are black, and some feathers coloured indigo.She also has brown eyes. In Happy Feet Two, her physical appearance is different than the first movie. Her back and tail feathers are slightly brighter. And the yellow patch changed to gold, but you still can see her yellow colour (at least a little). Personality Gloria is generally soft-spoken. She is kind and doesn't tolerate Mumble or anyone else being teased. This is just one more similarity to Mumble's mother, Norma Jean. She isn't known to get upset, but she is kind of proud and got very mad when her singing was insulted. This could significate a hint of vanity in her. Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki: *Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover *The Story of The Five Amigos *Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version) *Happy Feet Four (MarioFan65's Version) *Finding a Fast Food Restaurant *Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory *The Story of The Five Amigos 2 *The Story of The Five Amigos 3 *Happy Feet Episode; Clash of the Sea Monsters *Tickle Torment Future *Happy Feet; Ornithocheirus and the Monster Awakened *The Ultimate Snowball Fight *Mumble and Gloria in a Slurpee World *The Fish Job *Atticus Farts *Tickle Torment Future 2: Stuck in Prehistory *Mumble's Birthday Bash *Angry German Penguin *Winter Wonderland (Happy Peep episode) *Happy Feet: The Christmas Special *Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito *The Ultimate Snowball Fight 2: The Worldwide Games *Happy Feet 3: Dream of Consequences *Happy Feet 4: Laser of Fate *Happy Feet 5: Penguin's Journey *Happy Feet 5: Titanic Forces *A Happy Feet Christmas Carol *Happy Feet: A Christmas Carol *Happy Feet - Darker Times (antagonist from the beginning) *Happy Feet 0.5 (Antihero) *Happy Feet 0.75 *Bully of Emperor Land(cameo) *Happy Feet - Shocking Future(cameo) Trivia * In San Diego's SeaWorld, there is an emperor penguin named "Gloria" that has the same name as the character from the movie. For the video, click here. *In the Fanfiction series "Mumble SquarePants", Gloria plays as Sandy, so he personality is the same, but slightly modified to be a little bit Hard Core. Gallery Gloria.png|Gloria's appearance how-to-draw-gloria_1_000000006533_5.jpg|A drawing of Gloria from DragoArt Baby Gloria (Fan Art by MarioFan65).png|Fan art of Baby Gloria by MarioFan65 Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover Title.jpg|Gloria (left) as she appears in a title card of Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover by MarioFan65 Happy Birthday CoolNala.png|Nala, Terry and Gloria in CoolNala's birthday gift by MarioFan65 Mumble and Gloria NewMarioFan65 fan art.PNG|Mumble and Gloria fan art by MarioFan65 Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Deuteragonists Category:Emperor Penguins Category:Females Category:Teachers Category:Real Characters Category:Allies